A New Day: LeonXAda
by SugeyShock
Summary: Fragmento del fanfic "A New Day" en el que se relata cuando Leon descubre que todo el tiempo quiso a Ada Wong y no a Claire Redfield.


Leon despidió a Claire Redfield con un dulce beso en los labios. La muchacha iba a pasar unos días en casa de su hermano, Chris Redfield. Y aunque Leon estaba un poco enojado por tal decisión de su esposa decidió dejarla ir porque el no era el tipo de hombre celoso que le ponía restricciones a su pareja. Ah, pero Leon no estaba celoso de Chris sino de Piers Nivans, quien residía en la casa del Redfield mayor y juntos pagan el alquiler.

De pronto se arrepintió de haberla dejado ir y masculló maldiciones hacia el pobre de Piers Nivans. Suspiró al ver el avión partir y regresó a casa un poco cansado.

Dejó las llaves sobre la mesa y estas emitieron un sonido metálico. Se dirigió hacia la cocina para buscar algo para comer. Al abrir el refrigerador se percató de que no había gran cosa, aunque Claire probablemente podría transformar esas papas en un manjar o ese atún en un platillo exquisito, pero él... Dios, él era un desastre en la cocina, incluso se le quemaba el agua. Negó con la cabeza y sacó del interior del aparato una nata de chocolate.

Comenzó a lamerla, degustando su sabor en su paladar. Pero esa cosa no iba a calmar su hambre, ¡Demonios! Sin Claire era todo un caso perdido.

Una risa femenina lo hizo girar.

Ada Wong lo miraba con una sonrisa de lado. Se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, recargada sobre el marco de la puerta que daba al comedor. Ella se encontraba usando una camiseta roja con un escote casi vulgar que a Leon le pareció sexy, y un pantalón de cuero demasiado ajustado que hacia resaltar sus piernas bien torneadas y largas. Leon tragó saliva con dificultad, ¿Por qué tenía ella que usar ese tipo de ropa?

-¿Cómo entraste? -inquirió el muchacho tratando de desviar la mirada de los redondos pechos de Ada Wong.

Ada se acercó a él y delicadamente le hizo subir la barbilla con sus dedos.

-Mis ojos están aquí -sonrió.

Leon volvió a tragar saliva con dificultad. Tal acercamiento con Ada Wong lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Estuvo a punto de rechazarla hasta que ella se acercó para lamer el chocolate que se encontraba en la comisura derecha de sus labios. El de apellido Kennedy se mantuvo de pie, quieto sin decir nada, esperando a que Ada siguiera haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ada... -susurro entre sus labios.

Estaba tratando de contenerse para no echarse a besarla como un salvaje, en serio que estaba tratando de hacerlo pero ese escote no ayudaba, mucho menos los pechos de esa mujer pegado al suyo.

La tomó de la cintura y atrapó sus labios en un beso, al cual obviamente la de apellido Wong correspondió placenteramente.

Ambos movían sus labios violentamente el uno con el otro. Ambos lo estaban disfrutando.

El rubio interrumpió el maravilloso beso que estaba teniendo con Ada Wong porque no podía dejar se sentirse culpable. Estaba casado con Claire Redfield y había jurado no hacerle daño porque realmente la amaba.

Se separó de la muchacha de rasgos asiaticos mientras jadeaba, luchando por recuperar que deliciosamente había perdido al juntar sus labios con Wong.

-No puedo, Ada... lo siento -la miró con las cejas alzadas.

Una mueca de disgusto y enojo se dibujó en el semblante de la mujer. Leon Kennedy no podía estar hablando en serio, ¿Desde cuándo él se resistía a sus encantos? Ella era Ada Wong y nadie le negaba nada nunca.

-¿Por qué no? -inquirió demandante.

A la de apellido Wong estaban dándole ganas de pegarle unas buenas bofetadas a Leon para ver sí así reaccionaba debidamente ante sus cortejos.

-Ada, estoy casado con Claire. No voy a hacerle daño, se lo prometí.

Ada estaba roja de ira.

-No puedes amar a alguien que no te ama -gruñó besándolo apasionadamente una vez más.

-Ella me ama -susurró entre sus labios, degustándolos.

Saboreó sus labios, los cuales le dejaban un sabor a fresas deliciosas que lo envolvía en una locura exquisita. Estaba ansiando llevarla a su cama de una vez por todas, pero su cordura se lo impedía repitiéndole un centenar de veces que estaba casado: "Estás casado, estás casado, estás casado".

Ada lo empujó hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas y la espalda baja de Leon se estampó contra la barra de la cocina. Gimió de dolor y se llevó la mano a la zona afectada. El rubio la miró arrugando el entrecejo, como buscando alguna explicación hacia tal acto.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

El semblante de la mujer se volvió duro y frío. Lo miró como si lo odiara por haberla traicionado por alguna cosa. Leon se sintió asustado e incluso intimidado por la mirada de la mujer.

-¿Que te ama? -inquirió con furia- eso es mentira, esa asquerosa y sucia mujer que lleva por nombre Claire Redfield no te ama -le reclamó apretando los puños- ¡Ni siquiera piensa en ti!

-¿Qué te hace creer eso? -respondió a la defensiva, alzando la voz.

Ada Wong sacó de su bolso un par de fotos y se las extendió al de apellido Kennedy, el cual las tomó rápidamente.

En las fotos se encontraba su esposa, Claire Redfield, besando a Pierz Nivans, ambos tomados de la mano como Leon y ella lo solían hacer. Una furia inmensa lo invadió al ver a SU mujer siendo tocada por otro que no era él.

-¿Sigues estando seguro? -inquirió la mujer cínicamente.

Leon la miró, furioso.

-¿De dónde las sacaste? -preguntó furioso, mostrándole las fotografías que anteriormente ella le había dado.

-Tengo contactos -sonrió.

-¡Dime de dónde las sacaste! -se aproximó a ella y la tomó brutalmente por el cuello- ¡Dímelo!

Ada Wong sentía que el rostro iba a estallarle, los ojos le dolían y sus pulmones comenzaban a quedarse sin aire.

-Leon, por favor... -logró articular con dificultad.

El rubio estaba fuera de sí. Estaba furioso. Se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo a Ada Wong y se sintió culpable. La soltó y ella cayó al piso de mármol. Instantáneamente se llevó las manos al cuello, intentando recuperar el aire que había perdido gracias a la asfixia que Leon le eataba provocando hacía unos segundos.

-Ada... -agachó y la abrazó- lo siento tanto... -dijo con la voz entrecortada, a punto de llorar- Ada, perdóname...

Ada Wong se aferró a la espalda del rubio y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Era la primera vez que veía llorar a un hombre, a Leon Kennedy.

-Lo siento Ada... -susurró a su oído- te quiero...

Y sellaron sus labios en un beso.

Ada había tenido razón desde hacía mucho tiempo. Claire no lo amaba, Claire no era para él porque había estado muy entretenida con el perrito faldero de Chris Redfield, Piers Nivans. ¡Joder! Se había tardado mucho en abrir los ojos para ver la realidad. Y ahí había estado ella, Ada Wong, en los momentos en los que más la necesitó.

-Perdón, Ada... tardé mucho en comprender... lo siento.

-Deja de pedirme perdón y besame -gruñó atrayéndolo violentamente hacia sí misma jalándolo de la corbata.

La tomó de la cintura y la levantó cortesmente.

-Te amo... -susurró el de apellido Kennedy a su oído mientras mordía ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja- Te amo...

Sí, y había tardado mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de eso.

-Te amo...


End file.
